A Story Of Us
by InnocenceTrial
Summary: It is weird, how love can make you change in such a sort time, but it actually happens all the time without us knowing.. Suck at summaries, Hope you like it guys..


It's hard talking about true love when one hasn't felt it. Some say it is the feeling that's brought up by a person you know well and have know for a long time. I don't believe that, I believe that true love is the sparks you feel when touching someone, the fast beat of your heart at being near the one you love, how your heart flutters at the sound of his voice.

I don't actually know how I ended up here, with him, I never expected falling in love with him, my worst enemy, my school nemesis, the person that tormented me throughout my school years. And of course the person I fell in love with, without even noticing or wanting this, it just happened. I fell in love with the one and only Draco Malfoy. No one would have guessed that me, Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire would have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy son of one of the most known death-eaters. The surprise actually was that he did too fell in love with me even if sometimes I doubt it, he never ceases to amaze me by proving it and telling me about his love for me.

We have been seeing each other for nearly 8 months, since December 11th. We have been through many things but our feelings for each other never changed, well maybe from the beginning, our feeling have grown stronger and deeper for each other. This relationship nearly ended too many times to even count them. Harry and Ron were against the relationship in the beginning then they got used to it, that was before the fighting started. These fight usually ended up with us not talking for days or weeks and me in tears, we always made up, that was a relief to me. He was possessive of me and got easily jealous, especially of Harry, I couldn't understand it. He may were the one that was easily pissed off and got easily jealous, but when I got jealous the fights we had were at their worst.

On June, 3 days before our 6th month anniversary, I broke it off with him, even if it killed me on the inside, I knew I had to do this for myself and him. But he didn't lose his chance to remind me on the day of our supposed anniversary, that this day we wouldn have closed our 6th month. He made me feel guilty because he knew my weakness, he accomplished what he wanted, making me weak and guilty about this. After our break up, we continued to talk just more discreetly and not that often. On June 24th he asked me to get together again, he was so desperate, I couldn't deny him anything, especially something like this –when I wanted it as much as he did. After that day everything were great between us, he promised me that he finally understood how deep his love ran for me –but for some reason I still doubted it. I broke it off again because of my insecurities, I didn't know what I was doing at the time, the only thing that I knew was that I was so in love with him that it hurt. When I broke it off the second time, I felt so carefree, I went out with Harry, Ginny and Luna. We had a really great time together and having fun. When it was time to head back home, I started thinking about what I did and everything that I said to Draco, I just ended up with all the thinking, wanting to go somewhere isolated to cry out my grief and scream to express my frustration over this matter that had started taking its toll on me.

Nearly two weeks later we talked again, we talked about everything that happened. We came to the conclusion that without each other we were simply nothing. We got back together for the hundredth time –no one was surprised, they had got used to thing because of all our break ups. A few days later, we were fighting repeatedly for two days and the reason? Because he told me that Astoria Greengrass admitted her love for him –I just wanted to rip her head off and burn her and he was laughing at me! He thought that it was funny, I couldn't believe him. I was so annoyed that I didn't talk to him for the rest of the night. The next day Ron asked me to go out on a date with him and I started laughing because even the idea of it seemed ridiculous –the idea of even going out with Ron. I told Draco about this incident and he nearly had thrown a fit from just thinking about it. He didn't talk to me late that evening and even then he started talking about that chit –Astoria Greengrass, this was for me the final straw 'cause I nearly exploded with jealousy. I wanted to rip his head off for mentioning her to me, when he knows that I'm jealous of the girl and her for ever setting foot in his life. And the fine joke was that he thought it would be nice to compare me with her! I was certainly pissed off and mostly, hurt. I told him to go to her if he wanted someone like her, 'cause if he thought that I would become like her, he was downright wrong! I was no way in hell, going to become like her! I was certainly pissed that I didn't talk to him for at least two hours, when he talked to me; he managed to calm me down with the way only he knew how to do it. He and only he could affect me like this and then calm me down that easily. I was –simply put, in love with Draco Malfoy.

This week we didn't talk much, I started missing him. I longed for the long hour conversations we had about everything, those kisses of his –sweet and just him, his hugs that comforted me more than anything else, even his fits of jealousy, the fights we had and of course the way he made me forget about all the bad things that have happened between us. I just want my Draco back.

**A\N**

So guys, I have long since given up writing, but this idea just seemed to bug me one day and it didn't leave my mind. I don't know if I will continue this one, maybe yes but most definitely no .

I hope you liked it:D


End file.
